Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a process for inhibiting in a polymerization reaction crosslinking and branch-chain formation in a photocrosslinkable condensation polymer, while providing a stabilized polymer which is stable during high temperature recovery steps and thereafter in storage and is compatible with the other components of a radiation-sensitive element in which the stabilized polymer is present as a radiation-sensitive polymer.
In another aspect, this invention is directed to a radiation-sensitive element capable of being developed with an aqueous alcoholic alkaline developer. In yet another aspect, this invention is directed to a radiation-sensitive composition containing a stabilized crosslinkable condensation polymer having solubilizing repeating units. This invention is also directed to certain stabilized crosslinkable copolymers containing substituents capable of rendering the copolymers in their noncrosslinked form soluble in polar solvents.